


What's with Adam?

by Anim3Fan4Ever



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: S04E12 Bionic Action Hero, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anim3Fan4Ever/pseuds/Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate/extended ending to the Episode; Bionic Action Hero</p><p>After getting back to the academy, Adam is acting weird, which worries Chase, Bree and Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's with Adam?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really happy with how the episode ended, I was near tears seeing Adam so sad after they found who they thought was Chase. and then when Chase told Adam he loved him too and Adam brushed it off I was like; What?! NO! You just ruined a perfectly warm brotherly-love moment! So I decided to write this little drabble.
> 
> Also, you can see this as either bromance or Romance. whichever you prefer. I tried to keep it in between. As much as I ship these two, This isn't enough plot for more so if you squint you'll see Chadam-romance.

After their showdown with Giselle and her androids, the Davenports returned to the island. Their day went back to their usual routines. Except, Adam wouldn't really look Chase in the eye, wouldn't even say a word to the youngest of their team. Chase simply watched him with a confused look when Adam would turn around and leave when he walked up.

Bree took notice of this too. “You two fighting already?” She had asked Chase after Adam walked away mid conversation when their younger brother walked up.

“I have no clue.” Chase said with worry, “He's been avoiding me since we got back.” he sighed.

“Any idea why?”

Chase simply shrugged, “Maybe it's because I heard you guys?” he asked, “Y'know, when you thought that android was me...” he mumbled. “Maybe he's embarrassed that I heard...”

“Nah, Adam doesn't get embarrassed.” She said, chuckling, “And even then, he's over it within seconds.”

“I guess.” Chase agreed.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Adam avoiding him. Chase worrying about what it is that he'd done. Leo asking him; “What's up with Adam?”. Chase explaining he didn't know. Others asking the same question, earning the same reply from Chase each time.

“You need to talk to him.” Bree said when she, Chase and Leo were having dinner that night.

“Yeah, he hasn't done anything stupid or weird all afternoon.” Leo nodded.

“And Bob says he hasn't said much during his classes. Wouldn't even laugh when one of them punched someone or whatever they usually do.” Bree added.

“Why me?” Chase asked.

“Well, we've tried.” Bree said in a 'duh' tone.

“Multiple times.” Leo added. “I tried annoying him so much that he'd spill, but I didn't get a peep out of him. He didn't even throw me!” he exclaimed, waving his arms about. “Just stared at the wall behind me.” then he furrowed his brows, “Almost like he was lost in thought.” Chase snorted at that, “I know right! My thoughts exactly!” Leo agreed.

“Alright, I'll try talking to him.” Chase said as they finished eating. After dinner they separated, Chase going in search for his brother. Which ended up being a lot harder than he thought. You'd think someone with Adam's length would be easy to find.

He gave up his search after two hours of roaming the island and decided to work on some of his experiments until it was time to head to bed... or capsule in his case. He ended up staying up later than he thought and it was past midnight when he finally returned to his room.

He took off his white jacket when he stepped into the room and tossed it onto the couch. It wasn't until after he had lifted his shirt over his head that he noticed that his capsule wasn't the only one unoccupied. He frowned at his brother's empty capsule. Was Adam still avoiding him? Was he mad enough to not want to go to bed before Chase in case he'd see him? What was it that made his brother avoid him in the first place?

He glanced around the darkened room and his eyes fell on a shadow in the pool area on the lounge chair. Chase dropped his shirt on the couch as well and walked over to investigate.

When he walked out into the moonlight he saw the hunched up figure of his brother.

“Adam? What're you still doing up?” Chase asked. Adam tensed up a bit in surprise, but didn't move otherwise. “Adam? You okay?” Chase asked next, and still didn't get a reply. He walked over and sat down next to the taller teen. They sat in silence for a while, Adam nearly curled in half, gaze settled onto his lap. Chase sat next to him quietly watching the stars and moon.

Chase kind of wanted to fill the awkward silence with random information about the stars and constellations, but instead he said, “Did... Did I do something wrong?” his eyes slid down to the pool, watching the sky's reflection on the water's surface.

He felt more than saw Adam move. Chase looked over at his brother and saw confusion on his face, so he clarified. “You've been avoiding me all afternoon.” he pause and continued, “Is this about me calling you out on-”

“No.” Adam said and shook his head.

“Then why-”

“It's nothing.” Adam insisted and looked away again. Chase sighed.

“Adam-”

“Look, just go to bed and leave me alone.” Adam told him harshly and turned his back to his brother, watching the plants on the walls behind the lounge chair they still sat on, Adam angled somewhat awkwardly from his sitting position.

“No, talk to me, Adam. We're all worried about you. You've been absent all day.” Chase said.

“It's nothing... It's stupid, just go away.” Adam replied. Chase saw his brother shudder next to him like he was trying to shake something off.

“Adam...” Chase mumbled as he bit his bottom lip worriedly. “You know I'm here for you, right? You can tell me anything.” Adam simply shook his head stubbornly. Chase lifted a hand and put it on his brother's shoulder, which was shaking under the weight of his palm. This only worried him more. What was eating up his brother like this?

He scooted closer, rubbing his brother's shoulder. Adam unconsciously leaned into the touch, seeking comfort.

“It's... It's just...” Adam's voice croaked. “I still see you on that table every time I close my eyes and...” he sniffled, which told Chase what he suspected, his brother was crying. “And it scares me.” Adam admitted, “It scares me to think that it could have actually been you... W-We could've lost you for real and...” he croaked.

“Hey,” Chase said, trying to catch his brother's attention, “You didn't. You didn't lose me. I'm still here. Safe and sound.” he assured.

“But... I... I really thought it was _you_ and...” Adam turned around and buried his face in Chase's shoulder as he broke down into sobs.

“I got you.” Chase murmured comfortingly as he wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders. “It's okay, Adam. I'm okay, I'm still here.” he tried to reassure the taller boy. He could feel his brother's tears roll down his bare shoulder blades and he tightened his hold, rubbing soothing circles on his brother's back.

They sat like that for a long time. Adam slowly calming down, arms wrapped around each other. The only sound was that of the waves in the ocean and their breathing. Until Adam broke the silence.

“I love you, Chase.” he murmured into his brother's shoulder. Chase smiled and squeezed his arms around Adam a bit tighter.

“I love you, too, Adam.” he replied, gently kissing the top of his brother's head.

They sat in each others' arms for a while, until both of them could barely stay awake. Chase pulled back and suggested they catch some sleep. He helped his brother up from the lounge chair and they stepped into their room and got ready for bed. Chase gave Adam one last hug, and assured him that if he needed to talk that he'd be there for Adam, before they stepped into their capsules.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too crappy and that you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If enough interest is shown, I could attempt to write a sequel/extention to this. I had this idea of Adam having a nightmare, but wasn't sure wether to add it so I'll leave it up to you all!
> 
> Hope this sparks more Adam/Chase fics!


End file.
